hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Evan1975
Hi Evan1975 -- we are excited to have Hokuto Renkitōza as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a good start filling in content for this wiki! One thing I notice is that many of your pages have accents (particularly 'ō'). I think it's great that you want to use the proper spelling, but the search engine here won't find those pages if people don't use the accents when they type in the terms, because it sees "o" and "ō" as different letters. And a lot of english-speakers won't have those accented characters available for typing or even know to use them... An easy way around this is to create redirect pages from the unaccented versions of the names. I made one for List of Kenpo which redirects to List of Kenpō so you can see what I mean. Now if somebody searches for the former they will get to the right page, but your wiki still has the content done accurately :). Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help you set anything up by leaving a message on my talk page... and good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:02, 19 July 2008 (UTC) If you have any questions, 's Logo |} Nanto Ho'ou Ken Hey, I see you've included one of Yuda's techniques from Ten no Haoh. Any chance you know the rapid-attack Souther uses against Raoh in that same episode? :According to 南斗聖拳 they believe it to be Yūshōgaku 悠翔嶽, but aren't too sure about the 悠 (Yū). evan1975 20:38, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks. Do you know what that would translate to? Hopefully we can have some confirmation soon. Endofcentury I've also read that Reina & Souga were introduced in Raoh Den: Junai no Sho, but I thought they debuted in Ten no Haoh and were simply adapted for that movie? Endofcentury :Yes, what you read is correct; they were created for the movie. evan1975 17:25, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, a lot. That's what I suspected. One more thing, I'm trying to decipher Zan's branch of Nanto Seiken from Rei Gaiden. I have this hiragana: こうじゃく but I'm not entirely sure what it translates to. Koujaku? Endofcentury ::Nanto Kōjaku Ken 南斗紅雀拳 "South Dipper Red Munia Fist" Thanks again. I have another to add. This is a Nanto Suichō Ken technique from Rei Gaiden: れつくう じん がいしゆ. I believe this translates to Retsu Kuujin Gaishiyu. But if you could confirm this translation, I'll post it up. :) Endofcentury :烈空刃崖手 -- I'd write it as: Retsukū Jingai Shu. evan1975 Cool. Any idea of the translation? Endofcentury :You can put the individual kanjis in the search bar at en.wiktionary.org and probably get just as good a translation as you can from me. "Furious Sky Blade Cliff Hand". evan1975 Any idea about this one - 飛鳥乱戟波? I have something like Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave, but I'm unsure about that as well as the romaji for it. Thanks. Endofcentury :Looks good. Romaji is Nanto Hichō Rangeki Ha. evan1975 22:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Cool. One unrelated thing, do you know the romaji for what Raoh calls the 'Fist of his Soul?' Thanks. Endofcentury :In the recent video game it has been named Hokuto Mettei Ha. In the manga he called it Zenrei no Ken. evan1975 22:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Zenrei no Ken. That's the one! Thanks. Endofcentury : Btw, do you know what this is - http://www.geocities.jp/hokuaniken/sakuhin/gaiden/ken/top.htm Some kind of Kenshiro Gaiden novel? Endofcentury ::I don't know much about it. I think it's exclusive to mobile phones. evan1975 17:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The emperor Hey Evan it´s was great idea you have create this wiki so I was looking and i do not see the picture of certain characters and then i put some pictures by the way you watch the hokuto no ken series? (i am a great fan) you know if the emperor thats Souther is descendent is the same that is the father of Lui? and if he have some connection with the last general of nanto? well bye for now (see you next time) Kennoh 03:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seitei Souther and Tentei Lui aren't related. I think Souther gave himself that title because he is an orphan and his Sifu Ogai wasn't called Seitei. evan1975 07:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The emperor "returns" But in the anime Souther says that he is descendent of a emperor and Shuu(Shew) say: "we of Nanto can't defeat Souther because he is a descendent of the emperor" Kennoh 23:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Tom*Cat Can you do a favor to me? can you create a article/page named Tom*Cat? later I edit this page I don´t know how to create pages I tried to create one for Bella but the things not went good if you don't know Tom*Cat is the band who does the opening and ending of HNK2 if you knew well that's it see you later Kennoh 23:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :There is already an entry for them here: Tom Cat. evan1975 00:11, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thanks and I have created a article for Cassandra but i don't know what category I put later you do that?Kennoh 01:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Offering help Hi, I was wondering if you needed help with this wiki, I started a project long time ago (4 years I think) with a similar purpose. Except it was in Italian and I pretty much had no external help. I know it's not usual to ask if help is needed for a wiki, but I tend to be a pretty disruptive force, as in I tend to create complex templates, upload a lot of pictures and maybe too much information. If you want to see how I usually operate check pages like http://lnx.hokutonoken.it/Denshō_Reppa, maybe use an online translator, but you get the idea of how I tend to create stuff (there's some leftover code since they changed some of the templates behind it). If you dig my way to do it we could start discuss what kind of templates I can create. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm mostly interested in listing moves/attacks/ōgi from ALL the canon(and maybe partially canon) sources. --Madness ❧ talk 02:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :It sounds good to me, although I'd like it if the things (waza/ōgi) that appeared outside the manga canon are labeled as such (maybe a category tag). If you know how to fix the tables on pages like Hokuto no Ken episodes, that would also be helpful. evan1975 02:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I tend to place a list of where each ougi is used (down to the page/minute of appearance) and if it's a videogame, which command is used to replicate it. But yeah, categorizing them sounds fine. I'll make sure the template does that. --Madness ❧ talk 03:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S.:It should be fixed now, let me know if there's anything else broken. --Madness ❧ talk 03:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) TV Series I replied in my page but I think you don't have it subscribed so I'll repost my reply here: :You're perfectly right, I'm not a native speaker and sometimes I mess up. The articles needs splitting, summarizing and further wikification tho. --Madness ❧ talk 06:18, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Moreso, isn't "Hokuto no Ken" sort of redundant? I mean it's the titular TV series, it's the hokuto no ken wiki after all. :P --Madness ❧ talk 06:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it may seem kind of redundant, but we also may want articles for the Souten no Ken TV series or Ten no Haoh TV series at some time. evan1975 16:03, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I see. Still, this is the "main" one, the others are spinoffs. But it's a potato/potato argument. --Madness ❧ talk 16:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Style Did you consider changing the default theme? You can try some in the preferences page (I hardly suggest you to check Moonlight). There's also Obsession which is quite similar to the official site color set. But tbh, I'd go for something less plagiaristic. :) If you feel creative and want to change stuff from those skins, I'm a professional webprimate, so feel free to ask. Hint, the logo could use a makeover. :P--Madness ❧ talk 16:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :For some reason, I don't see the theme when I'm logged in. (Which is most of the time) What exactly is wrong with it, since I can't see it? If you have any suggestions, I'll likely implement them. evan1975 17:06, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Which theme would you expect to see? Also, what do you see in this page http://hokuto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#prefsection-1 ?--Madness ❧ talk 19:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::"Modern Preview". So I should change it to "Moonlight"? evan1975 19:55, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, there's no Modern option. Anyway, you can append the following text ?useskin=monaco&usetheme=moonlight to see how they look like with the moonlight theme, changing the "moonlight" part for the name of another theme will allow you to preview them all. If you decide that one is better than the current one (which is Sapphire) you can change it easily. --Madness ❧ talk 20:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Ruby Text I will keep it in tables until broader support (or a decent css approach) for is developed. Hope you'll like it anyway. --Madness ❧ talk 19:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Symbols I plan to draw some SVG symbols for the various schools, I already have nice symbols for Nanto (generic), Shin's dominion, Souther's empire, the Tentei Empire, the Gentou school, the Goshasei, I need a nice source image for Yuria (IF she does have a symbol attached), the Hokuto dynasties, the Hokuto rebel army, and eventual others. If you stumble upon any of these things I can try and make nice symbols to use in tables and other decorations (for instance I'd love to have backdrops for the martial techniques like they have on the GW wiki (Example, check the grey circle) --Madness ❧ talk 19:56, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime/ manga infoboxes Well, it shouldn't be hard, the point is that wikipedia templates are extremely complex, and it's usually not necessary to have them in the exact same format, in fact, there are plenty of benefits in keeping them simpler (see the infobox I made for techniques for instance). Bottomline, if you tell me how you want it to look, I'll make a dumbed down version that should just work. --Madness ❧ talk 22:10, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm, bump? --Madness ❧ talk 04:45, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not very picky about them. Just as long as they work. evan1975 06:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rei Gaiden mangaka - I was told by a Japanese fansource that Yasuyuki Nekoi has only one penname (Nekoi Mii) and there is no second mangaka. Do you want me to amend this? Endofcentury 12:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll have to dig it out, but I think I even have pics of the two guys. Don't amend it quite yet. I'll try to make a pdf of the interview. evan1975 15:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Is it okay to list all known relatives in the character infoboxes? It's a lot more efficient than writing into their character synopsis. Endofcentury 13:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Sure, that sounds good to me. evan1975 18:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::*Where does Raoh use his Raretsu Ken (北斗羅裂拳) attack? ::::*The fighting game. wikipedia:ja:北斗神拳#格闘ゲームでの北斗神拳・技名 evan1975 20:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Rei Gaiden One Shots Do you think it's possible the Rei Gaiden one-shots were only drawn by one of the mangaka? The style looks subtlety different to the series. Endofcentury 16:17, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Shin Would Shin really fall under the '''characters killed by Kenshiro' ''category? Because, technically, he wasn't. Thanks. Endofcentury 20:54, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it certainly is debatable. You can take it out if you want to. evan1975 20:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Souten no Ken Can I post pictures of characters from the anime Souten no Ken, in their articles? CopySigmaII 23:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go ahead. evan1975 19:19, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shachi Excuse me,but you know how Shachi discovers that Hyoh is Kenshiro brother in the anime? I know that Leia says to him in the manga,but I can´t remember in the anime.CopySigmaII 19:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Raoh/Kaioh scene Hey, do you know what volume/chapter features the flashback between Kaioh & Raoh (which was omitted from the anime), where Raoh tells Kaioh he will someday return to claim Shura from him? Thanks. Endofcentury 15:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :203. evan1975 04:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much! Endofcentury 09:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Souther I was the guy who was asking about what emperor Souther is descendent(I change my user name),now I understood,the "emperor" that Souther is descendent,actually is his star:kyokusei,in some adaptations the star is known by emperor or empress star.and I was asking about Shachi because I don't remember how he know about the brotherhood betwen Ken and Hyoh(in the anime) I even think that no one says something to him in the anime.CopySigmaII 00:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahaja The Hahaja article(that's doen'st exist) is about Kaioh's mother? CopySigmaII 16:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. evan1975 21:36, December 14, 2010 (UTC) geocities Hello and Happy New Year. I would appreciate if you could delete a guestbook entry with some personal information from the geocities site. Could you please contact me on nkatzakis@gmail.com so that I don't have to post private info here? Many thanks in advance Souten no Ken ending Excuse me(yet again) but Souten no Ken manga finally ended,can you edit the souten no ken page? The manga ended in Aug 27, 2010,with 22 volumes and 260 chapters. Coloured scans? Hey Evan - where do some of these coloured pages come from? I'm not talking about the Master Editions. The profile picture for Juza for instance. Thanks. (Endofcentury 19:36, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) ::Arkhound uploaded that, but it probably came from the Kanzenban editions. evan1975 20:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 22:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Beigns Excuse me,but you know the names of the two beings that Kenshiro Kasumi and Liu Zhong sumons in their last fight?Theres a picture of them in Ken and Liu pages.CopySigmaII 01:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Kenshiro's seems to be the Nyoninzo... evan1975 02:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Kenshiro says Liu Zong-Wu's is Acala in vol.20, p.10. evan1975 04:32, June 17, 2011 (UTC) More questions got it(Nyonizo),I don't know their names because the manga is in japanese,and two more questions,who is the big white wolf and the baby that he rescued? both are from souten no ken.an the Nyonizo from HNK is related to Oka,right?CopySigmaII 02:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :They have no real names; they are just "Wolf" (狼) and "Shuken and Yama's child" (シュケンとヤーマの子). Yes, the HNK Nyoninzo was made to honor Ōka. evan1975 04:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info.CopySigmaII 05:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Souten no Ken New episodes Excuse me,but you know if they plan to do new episodes of Souten no Ken?CopySigmaII 04:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. evan1975 05:55, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Woman excuse me,but you know who is that woman? she appears in souten no ken vol 21.CopySigmaII 05:44, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Měi-Fú evan1975 05:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :ThanksCopySigmaII 01:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nagato Excuse me,but you know the name of Nagato's Father? he is a anime only character who appears in episode 33 of HNK2,and also,you know the name of Nagato's son(Tetsu's brother)? CopySigmaII 07:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) : The name of Nagato's father is Peter. Endofcentury 14:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Nagato's father is Petero and his son is Yom. evan1975 19:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::ThanksCopySigmaII 05:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Snk Soundtracks Do you know some site to download or at last to buy Souten no Ken Soundtracks(the ones in your profile)?CopySigmaII 05:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think there ever was one sold, unfortunately. I was only able to find the track names on a Japanese copyright listing website. You might try emailing Marco d'Ambrosio himself and asking him. evan1975 14:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Souten no Ken Characters snk1.JPG|Oda Nobunaga snk2.JPG|Tesshin Kasumi snk5.JPG|9th Century Kenshiro Kasumi snk4.JPG|9th Century Toki and 9th Century Raoh do you know who are these characters? they all appear in snk vol.21 :The past lives of Kenshiro, Toki, and Raoh aren't actually named, though. :Thanks very much for all the info.CopySigmaII 03:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Priest Priest Jisi(souten no ken),is that corrupt priest to whom Huang Xi confessed? :Yes evan1975 16:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kaioh Elite Army How is called(write) Kaioh elite army in Japanese? :He's got a few different armies: カイオウ滅殺隊, カイオウ守王隊, and カイオウの陸戦隊. evan1975 16:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC)